Rainbow Rangers: Darkness within
by storyteller316
Summary: Rosie Red and the other Rangers are now teens and have to face an ancient evil that nearly killed Kalia. Will they be able to do the job after a shocking truth is revealed? Will a new power be what they need to stop this evil? And what two Rangers have feelings for each other? Find out now. [Not a Power Rangers story]
1. Chapter 1: Released

Preston Praxton was on the sight of a new project that had halted construction suddenly.

"What is the hold up, did the Rainbow Rangers show up again?" asked Preston as he and Patty approached the forman.

"No, sir, we actually found something," said the forman as he pointed at some kind of large lock buried in the mud. This lock was larger than even the heavy earth moving equipment that they had on the sight.

"I've seen multiple ruins of ancient civilizations in my career, but never something like this," said the forman.

"Daddy, I think we should be the ones calling the Rangers this time, I have a bad feeling about this," said Patty with a worried expression.

"Nonsense, I will not allow further delays on this project, blow this thing up if you have to," said Preston.

"But sir," said the forman.

"Do what I tell you or you're fired, in which case you won't be paid a cent," said Preston.

"Right away, sir," said the forman.

"Daddy, I really think the Rainbow Rangers should see this," said Patty as she and her father walked to safety.

"The Rainbow Rangers don't need to see anything," said Preston as he turned to watch. A few minutes later, an explosion went off.

"Whoa," said Patty as pieces of the lock flew up into the sky.

"What… the?" asked the foreman as a black light came from where the lock had been.

"I knew that you could free me, Preston Praxton," said a voice from the light as tentacles shot out from the light, taking the workers into itself. Patty screamed as one of the tentacles came toward her and her father.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth revealed

Up on Kaleidoscopia, Kalia had received a call that terrified her unlike anything seen before.

"I can't believe this day actually came," said Kalia as her hands shook from the terror she was feeling.

"Now I have no choice but to tell them," said Kalia as she sent out the call for the Rangers. A few minutes later, all of the Rangers had showed up.

"What did Preston do this time?" asked Rosie.

"He released an evil that I sealed within Earth long ago, before the first humans even sat foot on the planet," said Kalia.

"What do you mean, Kalia?" asked Lavender.

"Back when the dinosaurs roamed the world, a being called Pollution appeared from deep space and tried to kill Earth," said Kalia as a video started playing on the giant mirror of a slime like monster made of a black liquid.

"The fight I had with him to protect Earth nearly killed me," said Kalia.

"But you managed to seal him within the Earth," said Bonnie.

"Yes, but it cost me my powers, the same powers that the seven of you have," said Kalia.

"I'm lost, I thought you created us, gifting these powers to us in order to protect Earth," said Anna.

"When humans first appeared on Earth I noticed that seven of them had my lost powers," said Kalia.

"Does… does that mean we're actually humans?" asked Pepper with a stunned expression.

"Yes, all of you lost your parents to accidents shortly after your births, it happens to every generation of Rangers and then I take them in," said Kalia.

"Why did you not tell us?" asked Indigo.

"One team found out and left, the first World War started because they weren't there to protect Earth, and by the time I found the next team the second World War had already begun," said Kalia.

"Let's leave it at that for now, we still need to deal with this Pollution guy," said Rusie who was obviously mad at this.

"For this mission we'll need all of you," said Kalia.

"But he was just released, can he really be that powerful already?" asked Mandarin.

"Yes, now hurry," said Kalia.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

After being alerted to the threat, all seven Rangers had gone down to the project sight.

"I don't like how quiet it is," said Pepper as they walked around, finding that no one else was there.

"I don't even hear any animals," said Anna. They then heard creaking from one of the dozer cabs.

"Patty?" asked Indigo as she noticed the young girl inside.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see all of you, which is strange since there are only usually three of you," said Patty as she came out.

"Where is your father and the workers?" asked Rosie.

"The thing that came out of there… eat them," said Patty as she pointed at a pool of black fluid with a shaky hand.

"Pollution must have left this behind, but what could it be?" asked Bonnie as she got a little closer.

"I don't think you should get any closer," said Rosie with a worried expression.

"I'm just going to get a sample," said Bonnie as she stuck her right arm out with an eyedropper in her hand. Suddenly, the liquid grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into itself, just like it had with the works.

"Bonnie!" said Rosie with a terrified expression.

"You Rainbow Rangers are such fools," said a voice as Pollution came out of the liquid.

"What did you do to Bonnie?!" asked Rosie.

"She's fine," said Pollution before a tentacle brought Bonnie back to the surface and tossed her to Rosie.

"Bonnie, Bonnie please wake up," said Rosie as she held the limp body of her friend.

"She'll wake up in a few hours along with the rest of them," said Pollution as Preston and the others came out just as Bonnie had.

"What did you do to them?!" asked Mandarin.

"All I did was take some knowledge of this new world, and with that out of the way, I'll be taking my leave," said Pollution as a pair of wings grew on his back.

"Next time we meet, will be when I destroy this world," said Pollution before he flew away.

"We have to get them to Kaleidoscopia, maybe Kalia can do something," said Indigo.

"Hang in there, Bonnie," said Rosie as she picked her up.


	4. Chapter 4: Mad Rosie

After returning to Kaleidoscopia, Rosie and the others wasted no time getting the injured to the medical bay.

"Everything seems fine with them, I don't know how long it will take for them to wake up though," said Kalia.

"Does that mean it could be days till they wake up?" asked Patty as she sat next to her father.

"I'm afraid so," said Kalia.

"You should have told us sooner," said Rosie as she stood with her back against a wall.

"Rosie," said Kalia.

"If you had told us about Pollution sooner than we could have prepared," said Rosie.

"And now we're in this mess because you were stupid," said Rosie as she left with an enraged expression.

"I've never seen her that mad," said Lavender as everyone watched her leave with shocked expressions.

"I'll go talk to her," said Anna as she started for the door.

"It might be better not to talk to her right now, Anna," said Pepper.

"Trust me, she needs someone to talk to," said Anna before leaving. Outside, Rosie was looking up at the sky while trying to calm down.

"What do you want, Anna?" asked Rosie without turning around.

"Thought you could use a cuddle," said Anna as she held Super Stuffie Wuffie out to her.

"Thanks," said Rosie as she took the stuffed animal and held it to her chest.

"Rosie, I know about your feelings for Bonnie," said Anna, which caused Rosie to look at her with wide eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Spirit Animals

"How do you know?" asked Rosie.

"You know what spirit animals are, right?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, a spirit animal is a spirit that helps to guide a person on a journey and whose characteristics that person shares or embodies," said Rosie.

"I was not expecting a definition from you," said Anna with a surprised expression.

"It sounded cool when Bonnie told me about it a while back, but what does this have to do with what we were talking about?" asked Rosie.

"Come out you two," said Anna as she looked at the ground under their feet. Suddenly, a small cord appeared from their hearts. Anna's led to a small yellow hummingbird that sat on her shoulder while Rosie's led to a small red tiger that sat by her left leg.

"Whoa!" said Rosie as she instinctively jumped back.

"It's alright, she's your spirit animal," said Anna as she used the index finger of her left hand to pet the small hummingbird.

"When did you learn to talk to spirit animals?" asked Rosie who was now knelt down petting her spirit animal after realizing that it wouldn't hurt her.

"A few months ago when Hummy appeared before me, I then started to see everyone else's spirit animals, they can be talkative," said Anna.

"And Stripes was so talkative that she told you about my crush, huh," asked Rosie as she stopped petting the tiger and stood up.

"Yeah, and I'm surprised that you understood her name so fast, took me days to learn Hummy's name," said Anna.

"Like you said, she's talkative," said Rosie.

"Rosie, I think I just got an idea on how to wake Bonnie and the others up," said Anna with a surprised expression.

"How?" asked Rosie.


	6. Chapter 6: Wake up

After thinking of a way to wake Bonnie and the others, Anna and Rosie ran back inside to try it.

"What's up you two?" asked Indigo as they ran in.

"Anna thinks she has a way to wake them up," said Rosie.

"Time to get up, Hoot," said Anna as she looked at Bonnie. A small blue owl then appeared sitting on Bonnie's chest.

"I know you don't like getting up before sunset, but we need your help," said Anna as the owl hooted at her.

"He says he already knows what my plan is and that it'll work but he needs your help to do so," said Anna as she looked at Rosie.

"What do I have to do?" asked Rosie.

"Have Stripes come out then we place Bonnie's hand onto her head, it'll allow you to help," said Anna.

"You heard her, Stripes," said Rosie as her spirit animal reappeared. It then walked over to Bonnie as Anna helped to place Bonnie's hand on the tiger's head.

"It's up to you," said Anna before Hoot released a bright light along with Stripes. The next thing Rosie knew, she was standing in a white void of nothing.

"Bonnie!" said Rosie.

"Rosie, where are we?" asked Bonnie as she appeared behind her.

"Short version is that you're stuck in your mind and have to find a way out soon," said Rosie.

"But how?" asked Bonnie. They then heard the cry of her spirit animal as it flew above them.

"That's your spirit animal, it will lead you back to us," said Rosie.

"I'll be back," said Bonnie. Rosie then found herself back in the medbay with the others.

"How did it go?" asked Pepper.

"She got me back," said Bonnie as she smiled. All the girls then ran to her side to welcome her back.

"Kalia, I'm sorry for earlier," said Rosie as she stood before Kalia.

"It's alright, Rosie, you and the others have every right to be mad at me," said Kalia as she hugged her.

"But I will make it up to all of you one day," said Kalia.


	7. Chapter 7: Rosie and Bonnie

A while later, Rosie was in a small gym using a punching bag to train and blow off some steam she still had built up.

"You're going to break the bag if you keep that up," said Bonnie as she walked in.

"And you shouldn't be out of bed yet," said Rosie who was worried for her.

"Worried about the girl you have a crush on?" asked Bonnie. This caused Rosie to stumble as she went to hit the bag, but missed.

"Ho… how do you?" asked Rosie as her cheeks turned bright red.

"My IQ is above three-hundred, do you really think I'd miss one of my friends being in love with me?" asked Bonnie as she smiled at her.

"I was going to keep it hidden," said Rosie.

"Why?" asked Bonnie with a shocked expression.

"You're too smart to like someone like me," said Rosie.

"You mean I'm too smart to be with the girl who relies on her gut and will do what it takes to help those in trouble, as well as the girl that I find more beautiful than anything else out there?" asked Bonnie who had gotten closer to Rosie as she talked.

"You… you mean that?" asked Rosie who was blushing even more at this.

"Maybe this will answer that," said Bonnie before kissing her.

"If this is a dream, then I don't want to wake up," thought Rosie as she kissed back.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you," said Bonnie as she pulled out of the kiss while smiling.

"Guess I should have listened to my gut this time, because I was so wrong," said Rosie. She then felt something touch her right hand.

"What's wrong, Stripes?" asked Rosie as she looked down to see the spirit animal holding its nose to the back of her hand. When the spirit animal pulled away, Rosie noticed a mark on her hand that looked like a tiger's head.

"What is this?" asked Rosie with a confused expression. Before Bonnie could say anything, they got a call from Kalia.


	8. Chapter 8: On their way

"Did we find Pollution?!" asked Rosie as she and Bonnie ran into the monitor room where Kalia and the others were waiting.

"He's at an oilfield in Ohio," said Kalia as an image of Pollution appeared on the mirror.

"What is that?" asked Anna as she noticed a large bubble of some black liquid floating in the air.

"He's siphoning the oil from the field, if he was to ignite it then the whole country could burn down," said Bonnie.

"That's not even mentioning all the toxic gasses like sulfur dioxide, nitrogen dioxide, and carbon monoxide that will be released as it burns," said Rosie.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Rosie?" asked Indigo as everyone looked at her with stunned expressions.

"Why is it that I get this treatment when I say something smart?" asked Rosie.

"Because you're the one who falls asleep during all of Bonnie's lectures," said Pepper.

"I've never actually fallen asleep during one of them, I concentrate better with my eyes closed," said Rosie as she started to blush.

"That's so cute," said Bonnie as a slight giggle escaped her mouth. This only made Rosie blush even more.

"Wh… why are we still here, we need to go stop Pollution," said Rosie as she started to walk to her rider.

"Rosie, where did that mark come from?" asked Kalia as she noticed the tiger mark on the Ranger's hand.

"It appeared after Stripes put her nose on my hand, does it mean something to you?" asked Rosie.

"You will realize what it means soon enough, and it might just help in this battle actually," said Kalia with a series expression.

"I'll trust you, Kalia," said Rosie as she and the other Rangers boarded their rides and took off while Preston, Patty, and the workers wishing them luck.


	9. Chapter 9: New power

A while later, at the oilfield, the Rangers were running up on Pollution who was watching the sphere of oil grow by the minute.

"I did not expect you to wake up so soon, Bonnie Blueberry," said Pollution without turning around.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Bonnie.

"You all give off an energy that I can pick up on, now how about we end this?" asked Pollution as he turned around, his arm swinging out like a whip.

"Gah!" said the girls as this sent them flying backwards.

"You're all such fools," said Pollution along with a wicked laugh as the girls hit the ground.

"Wait, is that a spirit animal?!" asked Pollution as he noticed Stripes sitting before Rosie, staring down at her as her tail swayed back and forth.  
"You are in for a whole lot of pain for hurting my friends, Pollution," said Rosie as she fought to stand. As she stood up, a red aura surrounded her.

"She… she can't be, that power has been lost for eons!" said Pollution who was terrified by what he was seeing.

"Spirit Aura!" said Rosie as she held her right hand up. This caused her aura to increase to the point that you could not see her anymore.

"How can she have that power?!" asked Pollution. Rosie then emerged from the aura with black tiger stripes running through her redish pink hair, green tiger eyes, and razor sharp claws and fangs.

"Time to cut you down a few pegs," said Rosie as she held her right hand down, the claws of that hand growing as she did.


	10. Chapter 10: Damage

"Wh… what happened to Rosie?" asked Bonnie as she and the others stood up with wide eyes. They were still a little sore from being hit a minute ago and Bonnie herself was holding her left arm since she had landed on it.

"You might have that power, but how long will you be able to use it?" asked Pollution who realized that this was her first time using this power.

"How about we find out?" asked Rosie before releasing a roar that shook the air around Pollution.

"You… you lit...tle brat," said Pollution as his body started to vibrate, large spikes shooting out as it did so.

"She's making his body unstable," said Lavender. Rosie then stopped her roar and ran in at an extreme speed and cut Pollution's right arm clean off.

"My cell's are too unstable to regenerate!" thought Pollution as he jumped away while holding where his arm had been.

"You haven't won yet, I'll be back, Rainbow Rangers!" said Pollution as his body turned into a liquid that slithered away.

"Whoa, talk about a rush," said Rosie as she returned to normal while also collapsing to her knees out of exhaustion. The ball of oil also returned to all the wells in small streams.

"Rosie, what was that?" asked Anna as she and the others ran up.

"Spirit Aura, an ancient power lost long ago which allows someone with a Spirit Mark to use the powers of their spirit animal," said Rosie as she stood up.

"And how exactly do you know all of that?" asked Pepper.

"I learnt all of it just a minute ago when Stripes appeared before me, it's like all the information was sent right to my brain," said Rosie.

"How can we get that power?" asked Mandarin.

"Everyone has different causes, mine was admitting that I should have listened to my gut earlier," said Rosie as she looked at Bonnie with a grin.

"Alright, did something happen between the two of you after you woke her up?" asked Indigo as she looked at them.

"The two of us started dating earlier," said Bonnie as she grabbed Rosie's hand, causing her cheeks to turn red.

"How can you say it without the slightest embarrassment in your voice?" asked Rosie.

"What is there to be embarrassed of, I'm just stating the truth," said Bonnie.

"I was hoping that you two would get together after all of that," said Anna as she smiled at them.

"Wait, did Hoot tell you about her feelings for me?" asked Rosie as she looked at Anna with wide eyes.

"Maybe," said Anna as she walked back to the bikes while smiling and a skip in her step, the others just watched her with wide eyes and wondering what else she knew.


	11. Chapter 11: Owl and bat

That night, Bonnie was in her personal library looking for a book to read before bed when she ran into Mandarin.

"Hey Bonnie," said Mandarin.

"Hey, did not expect to see anyone else here at this hour," said Bonnie.

"Just want something to read before bed," said Mandarin as she held up a book on music.

"Same," said Bonnie before taking a book from the science section.

"You know, I think everyone was more surprised when we found out that you and Rosie are dating than when Kalia told us we are actually humans," said Mandarin as the two started to head back to the entrance.

"I don't see why everyone is so surprised by this, can't two people like each other?" asked Bonnie.

"We're surprised because you two are polar opposites, it's hard to believe that you two even got along like you did up to now, you relying on facts and Rosie relying on her gut so much" said Mandarin while smiling.

"Well they say that opposites attract, and I find the way she gets so happy from being right to be cute," said Bonnie as she smiled while blushing.

"It would be nice to have someone for me to like like that," said Mandarin.

"I'm sure you will find someone one day, maybe you'll meet that person on a mission," said Bonnie as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"That would be something," said Mandarin as she giggled at the thought. The two then felt something touching their right hands.

"Whoa," said Mandarin as she noticed that it was their spirit animals. Mandarin's was an orange bat named Screech.

"Looks like Rosie's not the only Spirit Aura user now," said Mandarin as she smiled at Screech who smiled back. On both of their hands were now a Spirit Mark each.


	12. Chapter 12: New friends

Over in Anna's room, she was talking with Patty who was spending the night with her as it was still too dangerous to send her and the others back to Earth.

"I can't believe Pollution was using daddy this whole time to break him out," said Patty as she hugged Super Stuffie Wuffie.

"Makes me wonder how many people he's tried to control over the centiers to try and get freed," said Anna who was braiding Patty's hair.

"And now everyone on Earth might pay because we never realized," said Patty. A green cat spirit animal then appeared beside her, rubbing it's head on her hand.

"Hey Clover," said Patty as she petted the spirit.

"You have to have faith that we'll win, Patty," said Anna as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say, you're a Rainbow Ranger and can talk with animals," said Patty.

"Being a Rainbow Ranger is just a title, before we went to save you, Kalia had told us that we were born to human families on Earth," said Anna.

"You had no clue?" asked a surprised Patty.

"Something happened and we each lost our parents shortly after we were born, that's when Kalia took us in, it happens every generation," said Anna.

"There's also the fact that I trust in the girls I call my sisters," said Anna as she smiled at a picture on the stand by her bed of all the girls.

"Can… can I trust in you as my friend then?" asked Patty.

"Of course," said Anna as she hugged her.

"Hummy," said Anna as she noticed the little spirit animal had touched it's beak to her hand.

"I think Hummy says you can trust in him too," said Patty as a small hummingbird Spirit Mark appeared on her hand.


	13. Chapter 13: Three more marks

Lavender, Pepper, and Indigo were in the kitchen getting a late night snack.

"Today has been the weirdest day we have ever had," said Pepper as they ate some chocolate ice cream while sitting around a table.

"I'll agree to that," said Indigo.

"Learning that we're actually normal humans who gained Kalia's lost powers, an ancient evil had been living inside the Earth this whole time," said Lavender before taking a bite of her ice cream.

"And then Bonnie and Rosie started dating," said Lavender.

"I can actually see them being a good pair now that I'm thinking of it though," said Pepper as she smiled.

"You know, I can't help but wonder if we have some families still on Earth," said Indigo.

"Same, but I'm happy with the family I have right now," said Lavender.

"We do owe Kalia for taking us in, I doubt that any normal family could have dealt with us when our powers came in," said Pepper. Indigo then started to giggle slightly.

"What's so funny, Indigo?" asked a confused Pepper.

"She said we're a family, and Bonnie and Rosie are dating," said Indigo through her giggles.

"I never said we were an ordinary family," said Lavender as she and Pepper started to laugh as well. Their spirit animals then appeared, giving the three their Spirit Marks. Lavender's was a dog named Yap, Pepper's a deer called Spots, and Indigo's spirit animal was a coyote named Alpha.

"I think Pollution will be in trouble the next time we meet," said Pepper with a confidant smile as she looked at her mark. Meanwhile, Pollution was at a nuclear power plant somewhere in Ohio.

"Those idiotic Rainbow Rangers will pay next time I see them," said Pollution as he stood by the pool with the nuclear rods in it. Suddenly, he held his left hand out and started to drain the radioactive energy from the rods.


	14. Chapter 14: Final round

The next morning, Kalia had called the girls into the briefing room bright and early.

"Did you find Pollution?" asked Lavender.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that he's grown even stronger," said Kalia as the mirror revealed Pollution in a leveled cornfield.

"What did he do to get that powerful?" asked Bonnie as she noticed a green energy coursing through his body.

"He went to a nuclear power plant during the night and drained all of the rods of their radioactive energy," said Kalia.

"Then let's hope that our new powers can level the playing field," said Lavender.

"I trust that you can beat him," said Patty to Anna. The Rangers then took off for Earth.

"I knew you fools would come," said Pollution as he watched the Rainbow Rangers come out of the portal.

"You won't get away with trying to hurt Earth, Pollution!" said Rosie as they landed behind him.

"And what are you going to do, roar at me again, I'm a million times stronger than I was yesterday!" said Pollution.

"She's not the only one with a power up now," said Bonnie before they all transformed.

"I don't care how many of you can use that power, I'll get rid of you all the same!" siad Pollution as he shot large spikes out of his hands.

"I don't think so!" said Bonnie as she flapped her arms, which were now blue owl wings, creating a gust of wind that stopped the movement of the spikes. She also had a beak for a mouth now and taloned feet.

"The one that will be gotten rid of today is you, Pollution!" said Rosie and Mandarin as they ran in. As they stood on opposite sides of Pollution, Rosie let out her roar while Mandarin a loud screech.

"You really are fools, you made the radiation I absorbed unstable along with my cells, this explosion will be ten times stronger than Chernobyl was!" said Pollution with an evil grin.


	15. Chapter 15: Victory

"You seven finally gave up, that's why you're doing this, right?" asked Pollution as the green light from his body increased in brightness.

"Not exactly!" said Bonnie as Lavender and Indigo joined in with howls.

"What… what's happening, all the radiation I absorbed is gone!" said Pollution as the green energy vanished from his body.

"That's because Indigo's new power allows her to change any substance into another, and mine can redirect that to only one location, meaning you," said Lavender.

"Together we made all the radiation in your body turn to iron," said Indigo.

"You little!" said Pollution as he went to take a step toward her, but fell when his legs turned to dust.

"Rosie is causing your body to become unstable while Mandarin is completely destroying your cells, there won't be a thing left of you at the end," said Bonnie.

"This can't be, it took Kalia the loss of her powers to seal me within the planet, but I was defeated by seven teenagers?!" asked Pollution as his body started to turn to dust.

"Technically, only five of us beat you," said Pepper.

"Bonnie only stopped your attack, and we're here to do this," said Anna as she and Pepper touched the ground, reversing the damage to the land.

"Rainbow Rangers, let's go home," said Rosie as Pollution completely turned to dust that blew away on the wind. Once back on Kaleidoscopia, everyone was congratulating the Rangers on their win.

"The seven of you have become stronger than I ever thought possible, and I have a gift for everything you have done," said Kalia as a folded piece of paper flew to each of the girls.

"What are these?" asked Rosie.

"On each paper is the name and address of relatives of your parents," said Kalia, surprising the girls.

"I figured you deserved to know them," said Kalia. The girls then ran up to Kalia and hugged her while thanking her for this.


	16. Chapter 16: Families

Later that day, Bonnie was standing outside the house of her aunt in Miami, Florida.

"Here we go," said Bonnie before knocking on the door.

"Oh my, Bonnie Blueberry of the Rainbow Rangers, what brings you here?" asked a woman who answered the door.

"There is something I came here to talk to you about, but can we take this inside, you're going to want to sit down for this," said Bonnie. Meanwhile, Anna was sitting with a family in Georgia.

"You mean that you're my cousin's daughter?" asked a woman as she sat with her husband and two children.

"Yes, Kalia took all seven of us in after our parents passed away," said Anna. Over in New York, Lavender was with her elderly grandparents and uncle.

"I know it's a lot to take in, and that it's hard to believe," said Lavender.

"Actually it's not, you look just like my sister-in-law," said her Uncle with a kind smile. Pepper was in California.

"I always had hope that you would return to us," said her grandmother as the family of eight hugged her. Both Indigo and Mandarin were together in Tennessee.

"Can't believe our families are long time friends," said Indigo.

"Maybe we would have been raised like sisters even if Kalia had not taken us in then," said Mandarin with a smile at the thought. Lastly, Rosie was in Alabama.

"So, Rosie, tell us something about yourself that the media hasn't covered," said one of her two aunts.

"Yeah, you seeing anyone, although it must be tough to see someone when you're so busy," said the other aunt.

"I'm actually dating my fellow Ranger, Bonnie Blueberry," said Rosie who was a little nervous about telling them this.

"No need to be nervous, we're not the kind of people who would hate soemone for being gay," said the first aunt as she gave a reasuring smile.

"Besides, I'm married to a woman myself," said the second aunt as she showed Rosie a picture of her in a wedding dress along with another woman. With that out of the way, it made it easier for Rosie to talk with them.


	17. Epilogue

Years later, everyone had gathered on Kaleidoscopia for a big celebration that everyone was happy to attend.

"Congratulations you two," said Anna as she hugged Rosie and Bonnie who were wearing a light pink wedding dress and a light blue wedding dress respectively.

"Thanks Anna," said Bonnie while returning the hug.

"It's been a while since the seven of us got together," said Mandarin.

"We met up just last month, and have gone on missions together whenever Kalia calls us like we used to," said Pepper.

"Yeah, but it's only three of us when we go on missions and we all only meet up once a month now," said Mandarin.

"Does make you miss the old days a little," said Indigo.

"There are some things that make the present good too," said Rosie as she looked at a blue tiger spirit animal that had walked up beside her.

"Rass, don't leave me behind like that," said a six-year-old girl that came running toward them. The spirit line of the tiger led back to her.

"Rass still giving you trouble, Berry?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, can you talk to her, Aunty Anna?" asked Berry.

"Sure thing," said Anna before walking away with the girl and her spirit animal.

"You two did a good job raising her," said Lavender as she smiled at the sight of the little girl watching Anna talking with Rass as they stood by Patty who was dating Anna.

"She hasn't even hit her teens yet, I'm sure those will be the dark ages for us," said Rosie.

"You'll manage to get through them, I did with the seven of you," said Kalia as she walked up. Meanwhile, at a polluted lake deep in the Ohio wilderness.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Rainbow Rangers!" said a voice from the muck as a pair of eyes appeared in it for just a second.

The End?


End file.
